The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a core member to be embedded within a trim for improving the shape-retentivity thereof.
Conventionally, the core member of the trim is made of a band-shaped metallic thin plate wherein transversely extending long slots are formed at predetermined intervals in the longitudinal direction thereof. And this core member is covered with a covering material such as rubber and synthetic resin. Then, the covered core member is subjected to a bending work in the transverse direction thereof into a desired shape such as a U-shape. The obtained trim is used for protecting or sealing corner portions or joining portions of automobiles and furnitures.
The above described core member of the conventional trim has been produced by punching the long slots by means of a press machine, in general.
However, the punching work has drawbacks that it is troublesome to dispose of produced scraps and that a considerable of material is wasted. And the punching speed is only about 6 m/min. at most, even by a high speed press machine. Thus, the work efficiency is not good.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a core member of a trim, whereby the conventional method can be sped up and the work efficiency is improved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a core member of a trim, whereby the material is prevented from being wasted and the material cost can be decreased and slitting rolls are provided with improved durability.